Two of a Kind
by GarwinBabe26
Summary: The boys are ready to get over everything now.  Kate and Sarah have left, but will Verity and Temperance replace them?  Will Mercy be the princess for Tyler?  And can Ashes tame the playboy?  The girls are more interesting than they thought.  ALLXOC!


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Covenant, only my OCs.**

** Please review!**

* * *

><p>The classes were louder than usual. Every conversation seemed to be the same. Guys were mentioning some hot new girls and girls were gossiping about them. Mostly bad things, but the swimmers were talking about how they made the top girls look like fools in the water. Caleb listened to the mindless chatter throughout the hallways and during classes. None of the guys seemed to care much about it.<p>

At lunch, Reid slammed his tray down. Pogue sent the blonde a glare as him and Tyler took a seat. "Man, I am tired of all this talk about the damn new girls," he groaned popping a fry in his mouth.

"I ran into the Provost and he said that they enrolled officially Wednesday, but had to move into their dorms. That is why they are starting school Monday," Tyler said.

"Well, as long as their hot, then I won't have a problem with them," Reid chuckled.

Pogue and Caleb just shook their heads at their friend. Neither of them were ready to talk about girls. It had only been a few days since the Chase incident and Kate and Sarah had moved back to Salem Public. Caleb had Sarah's word that she wouldn't say anything about the Covenant. Both boys were heartbroken when the girls moved and everyone knew about it. The rumors that spread didn't help the cause either.

"Hey, Emily," Pogue called to a passing girl. She was on the swim team, so she would knew something about the group of girls.

"Hi, guys, what you need?"

"What can you tell us about the new girls?" Caleb asked.

"Complete badass. They are the coolest set of girls I have ever met. I only caught two of the last names though. They really kept to themselves," she informed.

"What are the last names?"

"One was DeRich and the other was Cloyse. But, that's not even the good part. Kira hates them right out of the starting gate and none of them have talked to one another."

"What do you mean? Why?" Tyler asked.

"Well, for starters, Kira and her skanky friend, Jessica were promised captain and co-captain for this year."

"Let, me guess, two of the new girls stole the places," Pogue said.

"Yep, but that's not even the best reason. Do you all remember the fight Kira got into freshman year right after championships?"

"Rumor had it that was why her nose got broken, but no one knew the details," Caleb said. It was true. But, back then, no one fucked with Kira. Now, she's free game like all the other girls around Spencer.

"The story is that she lost to the winner and they ran into each other outside. Kira started shit and the girl ended it with one punch. Landed Kira flat on her ass," Emily told.

"One of these girls is the one that beat the fuck out of Kira," Reid concluded.

"Bingo, bye guys," she said waving as she left for her next class.

Reid stood up and stretched accompanied by a big yawn. "Well, I'll be at Nicky's tonight if any of you need me then." Tyler left with him off to calculus with a quick good bye to his brothers. Caleb looked at Pogue before thinking real hard. Cloyce and DeRich? Those last names were familiar to him, but from where?

"Let's get out of here, man," Pogue said. Caleb nodded in agreement then headed off to his next class.

* * *

><p>Verity raised her hands as she scored another goal at foosball against Tempe. Nicky's was starting to get packed when the four of them arrived. Ash and Half-pint snagged the pool table while Temperance and her ordered food. Once the game was free, they decided to play a few. She caught view of Ashes getting herself a beer.<p>

"You got to love her," Temperance reminded her. All she could do was smile at the second oldest of the four of them.

"Come on," she said playfully slapping her shoulder, "lets go sit back down."

Her and Temperance sat there for a few more minuets when she noticed a group of boys walk in. Four of them, all built and gorgeous. But, one stood out. Definitely the leader of them. He was tall, his black, wool jacket covered the muscles that stretched it. His brown eyes were strong, but she could see the hurt in them, how his lashes covered them. His brown hair was a little faded, but it suited the maturity that flowed off him in waves.

He sat facing her while the boy with long hair tried talking to him. When he looked up, their eyes latched onto each other. She got lost in the darkness of them. It was like no one else was there with them. Everyone seemed to vanish as the air started to shift with her emotions. Verity tried to control it, but that only resulted in images being projected into her mind as his lips parted. Two bodies pressed together as they both reached their peaks of pleasure. The air around them swirled as the man whispered in her ear.

_Mine_

"Verity!" Temperance shook her back to reality.

"What? I'm sorry, zoned out a little."

"Only a little? I could feel the air swirl around you," Temperance confirmed. It was then that Verity realized that how wet she was. There might have even been a spot to clue it in between her legs. "Oh, great."

Verity turned around to see Mercy trying to take a shot when Kira Snider sat down on the table's edge causing her to miss her shot. Mercy and Ashes shot her a glare as she gave a apologetic look to them. Verity locked eyes with Ashes and shook her head sternly at her.

"Don't do it, Ashes," she said to herself. Ashes lined up a shot directly behind Kira and pulled back the stick. She struck the cue ball with the perfect stroke as usual. The cue ball had so much power that the first ball it stuck popped up and off the table. It hit Kira right in the back. The white ball continued to roll, knocking another ball in. Everyone watching had open mouths, most in awe, others laughing. Mercy covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

Ashes grin grew when Snider whipped around, grabbing at her back. When she saw who it was, Kira huffed then walked away. Verity tried to glare at the trouble maker of the group, but couldn't hold back laughing some when Ashes pointed a finger at her and mouthed, _That was for you._

"Want to head back to the dorms? I have a few more boxes to unpack," Temperance suggested.

"Sure." They waved to the younger two girls then to Nicky. Once they were in her white Dodge Charger, Tempe turned to her.

"What was that all about back there?"

"It was nothing. I just got lost in thought."

"Okay, if you say so, boss." They went to back to the dorms. Talked, unpacked more stuff, got showered and dressed for bed before she mentioned something again. "Is he hot?"

"Night, Tempe," Verity said as she turned of the light and flipped to her other side to avoid her friend's face.

"I'll take that as a yes."

* * *

><p>He hadn't been able to look away from her since him and Reid joined the crowd at the pool table. Hell, he couldn't look away. She was gorgeous. Her small body was fragile looking, but he could see her toned muscles under her jeans and sleeves. She had all the right curves in all the right places. Her long, blond hair was laying lazily over one shoulder.<p>

Tyler watched as she went to go take a shot and miss because Kira hit her arm when she sat on the table. Her and her friend gave her both a set of deadly glares. It was then that he caught sight of her eyes. They were a perfect blue, not too dark though not too light, like the ocean. She raised an eyebrow at her red head friend. She bit her lip as the girl lined up for a shot. The cue ball struck another sending it into Kira's back and then another putting it into a pocket.

Everyone burst out laughing when Kira turned around and was too scared to say anything to the red haired girl. Reid was quiet as we watched the rest of the game.

"Why do I even bother trying to beat you, Ash? There's no one that can beat you," the blonde beauty said.

"It's the thought of winning, Half-pint," her friend laughed.

"Whatever," she laughed as she leaned up against the wall. As she looked across the table to him, Tyler felt his pants tighten instantly. She looked at him with a calming yet hardening effect. He stared back to watch her lick her lower lip. His eyes were set on her tongue and the moisture left by it. Tyler wanted her to know that he wanted to be the one wetting those lips.

He sent her a mental image. She stiffened as it played out in both their minds. Their bodies tangled with one another. Him slamming into her with every once of energy that he had only to coax her release in her ear.

_Come for me._

The image was cut short as Abbott and Kira started something with her friend. Abbott scanned the girl up and down a few times before snorting, "You think you're so hot stuff, don't you?"

The red head put a finger to her lips, acting like she was thinking about it. She gave him a cocked smile, "Actually, yes, yes I do."

"Then let's see what you got." The two started off the game. Tyler could tell the girl was letting Aaron get his hopes up by missing a few shots. She would always smile over at her friend against the wall. The two of them waved bye to two other girls as they left. It seemed like the blonde avoided eye contact with him for the rest of the time. Every once in awhile, she would steal a glance, but blush and tuck a piece of hair behind her ear when she saw him watching her.

"I bet she can't even make this straight shot," Kira snickered. The girl's last solid was directly diagonal from the cue ball that was in front of the 8 ball.

The girl's face got serious. "I bet you twenty," she said as she fished out the bill from her pocket, "that I can win with one shot."

"Alright," Kira agreed holding up a bill as well.

"I'll hold it," Aaron tried as he reached for the money.

"I don't think so," she sneered. "Neutral party holds cash."

Reid stepped forward. "I will."

They handed off the money. Tyler could see the play-boy skim her fingers to show some interest, but the girl seemed to ignore it. She lined up the shot then struck the cue ball. It glided easily across the green felt and knocked the solid in, but there was something weird about the ball. It had a back spin that brought it straight back to knock the 8 in. "Corner pocket," she said right before it dropped.

Everyone for the second time stood in awe at her shot. Kira growled at her before stomping off with Aaron and his goons following suit. The only one that wasn't surprised was her friend that must have seen it before. Reid's eyes were wide with shock, but his grin was all amazement.

"Cash?" Tyler watched his best friend snap back to reality and hand over the money with a small sorry. She then left the pool table with, "Let's head back, Mercy. I'm wanting to get a few laps in before practice tomorrow." Her friend just shook her head again as she watched the pool shark leave Nicky's.

"Sure thing, Ashes." She began to leave when Reid finally gained back his composure.

"What the hell was that?"

She laughed a little before answering, "That was a famous 'walk the dog' shot." She left, but not without looking at him again. Her smile grew more as he looked into the pulls of ocean blue. He had to know who she was, even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>"So, what's bothering you?" Ashes asked. They were in her red Dodge Challenger and driving fast back to the dorms.<p>

"What are you talking about?" There wasn't a point to act dumb when Mercy knew very well that her best friend caught sight of her drooling over the guy at Nicky's. She had noticed him and his friend as soon as the joined over at the pool tables. How couldn't she be? He was gorgeous.

He was definitely built. His brown hair was tousled, but that want perfect with his baby blue eyes. They were a soft blue. Mercy believed that you could learn a lot about a guy from his eyes alone. She could tell he was sweet, but strong, intelligent, but stubborn. They had darkened as soon as she locked eyes with him. The light blue darkened from desire.

The wet, hot vision she had rattled her to her core, literally. They were in the water, her perfect comfort zone. His soft lips were attached to her neck as she rode him, licking and sucking. Their movements causing the water to splash around. The rest of the water started to move as the feeling in her stomach began to rise. She fell over the edge when he made a small bite beneath her ear then sucked on it.

Just thinking about it made her soak her underwear.

"I saw you stare that boy down. I'm surprised that you two didn't jump the pool table to get to each other," she laughed. Mercy could always count on Ashes to make her smile and to not let anything get past her.

"Tell me about it," she muttered. Her and Ashes talked all the way to their dorm on the third floor. All their stuff had been unpacked already, so they decided to explore the town the next day. It being Saturday the next day, Ashes didn't want to be waken up until about nine or ten.

Mercy grabbed her bath gear and headed for the door. "I'm going to get a shower," she said over her shoulder.

"I'm going to get a few laps in. I feel like I'm in heat," Ashes joked as she pulled out her team swimsuit, cap, and goggles.

"Ha. Ha."

She was happy that it was late on a Friday. That meant the showers were free and empty. She washed and got clean in only a few minuets, but let the water surround her. It was her calming potion. Her center of energy, like fire belonged to Ashes. Mercy let the Power change her eyes entirely blue and formed a water ball in her hands.

_Come for me._

The replaying of his voice in her head caused her to loose focus and drop the ball. The water splashed against the tile floor. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Mercy cursed to herself. No guy had every gotten her this hot and bothered. She left Ashes to that. There had been the occasional crush and hot guy that she danced with, but nothing like this. Mercy just hoped that he wasn't in any of her classes.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Is there something wrong? Please report spelling mistakes, it really bugs me if there is! I'm on vacation, so expect the next chapter in a few days.<strong>


End file.
